Phoenix Wright: Duel Objections
by Hoopunite
Summary: So, this is my first time making a fanfiction and I hope it's gonna be a good story. Anyway, Phoenix as usual, has to take on court cases and survive risky investigations. Can he investigate and make sure he doesn't look like a suspect or will he get kidnaped while trying to stay undercover. Well all your questions can be answered in this season of Phoenix Wright: Duel Objections!
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 1

Phoenix woke up to the sound of the tv. 'I wonder what their watching.' As phoenix started to get out of bed, he got called by pearl.

" come quick, come quick," pearl shouted in a rushed tone.

Seeing Maya his assistant sitting on the couch, he wondered why they both looked so worried. "What is it Pearl?" Phoenix questioned

"It's the tv" pearl shouted. "Someone is being acc-us-ed of murder and they are requesting someone be their defence attorney as no-one has shown up."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Pearl glanced at him in great disappointment. "Isn't it obvious. You have to defend that person."

"Oh, yeah, right, heh heh" "but we don't even know if she is innocent yet!"

"Oh, I forgot about that." Pearl said while looking quite sad.

"First we have to go and investigate!"

"Can I come along with you Mr. Nick?"

"Yeah, but get a coat. It's gonna be quite cold!"

"Sure!" pearl shouted in excitement.

As they started for leave to the detention centre, Phoenix checked his pockets for his Magatama. 'Phew, it's still there' phoenix thought with a sigh of relief. "Um, pearl?"

"Yes Mr. Nick?"

"Did the news by any chance say the suspects name?"

"Actually I think they did.", Pearl said whiles looking unsure.

"Why the face?"

"No reason." Pearl frantically stated while looking quiet worried. " And I think the name was... Aw yeah it was 'Adrian Andrews'!

"WHAAAAAAT. I, I, isn't that the witness that we almost convicted as guilty!?" Phoenix shouted intensely "Pearl, let's get going, quick " Phoenix said with a confused face.

As they arrived at the detention centre, Adrian Andrews had already spotted them out if the corner of her eye. She started to walk to the back of the detention centre trying to hide from Phoenix but by he time she got to the back they had already spotted her. "What are you doing here?" She shouted in fear. "Are you here to get me another guilty verdict for your own fun?"

"... I'm here to ask you questions about what happened." Phoenix kindly stated.

"... Fine I'll tell you but only if you don't take my case!"

"I told you already, I don't want to get you a guilty verdict!"

"... *sigh* well, I guess I really don't have a choice so, I guess I'll just tell you."She mumbled."I was in my apartment when all of a sudden I hear a loud 'Bang!'. I was quite curious so I wondered what it could have been. As I arrived to there, I saw a a gun on the floor so I picked it up but while holding it, the police charged in , saw me holding the gun and arrested me under suspicions of murder and that's how I got here." "The scene of the crime was at 66 Bofrtray ave, room 21. cloofhoof"

"Well... I didn't expect anything like that". "... Well in that case I guess I'll have to take your case!" Phoenix stated.

"I already said that I DON'T need your help."Adrian Andrews replied in anger.

"Well, your trial is tomorrow and no-ones come so I guess I'll have to!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"It's your loss. It's not like I can even stop you." She said in an unsteady voice.

"Come on Pearl. Now that we know what happened let's go and investigate." Phoenix stated happily.

"Alright Nick, but first lets go and get something to eat!" Pearl asked enthusiastically.

"Ok, but we will go and buy something to eat after we go and investigate!"

"Ok," Pearl mumbled with a grumpy look on her face.

So with that, they left. "Hey Pearl, did you hear her say an address?"

"Yeah, I think it was... '66 Bofrtray ave, room 21'!"

"Phew! I thought we wouldn't be able to find out!" "Anyway, let's go!" Phoenix said frantically.

After flagging down a cab, paying the driver and getting inside the apartment, Phoenix saw someone running at him in full speed. "Hey pal!" A voice of a grown man said in an exited and rushed tone.

"Gumshoe?" "I'm assuming that your investigating for this case!"

"Spot on pal!" "We've probably gotten everything here so there's no point in searching!" Gumshoe stated proudly.

Phoenix thought for a second. "Hmmm, I'll check anyway!"

"Your loss pal!" Detective Gumshoe said while hurrying away.

Phoenix scurried around trying not to knock anything over when a small piece of cloth with blood on it caught his attention. "Well I guess this is all I'm probably going to find!" So Phoenix and pearl then went home, to bed ready for the next day.

"Nick!" Pearl shouted. "Wake up, it's time to go!" With those words, Phoenix hurried out of his room and got ready to go.

As Phoenix flagged down a taxi, he heard his phone ring,(steel samurai ringtone). "Hello?"

He heard Edgeworth at the end of the line. "Hey Wright."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who the prosecution for the case is?!" Edgeworth asked.

"Nup, don't know! But I will in court!'hopefully'.

"Thanks Wright, that's all I needed!"

"Ok, bye." By the time Phoenix finished the phone call, he had already arrived at court. On his way to the defendant lobby, he saw Adrian entering the courtroom.' This is going to be a very long day!' Phoenix thought. After a while, the bailiff came out of the courtroom telling Phoenix that court was about to start.

Phoenix went inside hearing the echo of the judges gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Adrian Andrews."

"The defence is ready your honour." Replied Phoenix.

"... I believe the prosecution has been ready for quite a while now..."

Looking surprised, the judge exclaimed with an expressionless face. "And you are?!"

"...Un-I-den-ti-fied."

What's gonna happen in court?

Who is 'unidentified'?!

Who was murdered?

Who is the victim? Don't know?! Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Also, there is a great fanfiction called 'The Continuous Objection'! Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 2

Phoenix wondered, 'who could this unknown man be?!

"Anyway, can the prosecution please present their opening statement."

"Just about to," The prosecutor replied with a smug look. "The victims name is Mathew t-man. He got shot by a bullet on his head and chest. There were 2 bullet holes so we don't know where the victim got shot first. I purely believe it was his head because all the evidence obtained by my team points to it. Unfortunately, I do not have the evidence with me right now since they're all going through examination. The killer alone is the only one who would know where the victim was first shot. We know that the 1 gunshot was fired at 9:59 pm and the other at 10:00 pm which was when people started to return to the apartment. Before 10:00 pm no-one was in the apartment apart from the killer, the victim and Adrian Andrews. We've arrested because when we entered the room after hearing there had been a murder, she was holding a gun as if she had shot someone. Also, her footprints and fingerprints were all over the room.

Handing the judge an autopsy report, the judge asked for the prosecution to bring in his first witness.

As the prosecutor called his first witness, Phoenix saw a tall, bulky, tough grown man walk over to the witness stand. "Name and occupation?" Requested the projector.

The man replied "Mitchel Hatcher. I'm currently a photographer as well as a photo editor at a university."

"And what were you doing at the time of the murder?" Asked the prosecutor.

"I was coming to take photos for a big hit story to put on the front page of the newspaper. I've already been able to take two photos!" Mitchel replied. "The first one is of a bullet found next to the victim with a touch of the victims blood. And the second, a pool of the victims blood all over the floor."

"Hmm, we will except this evidence into the court records." "Witness, can you please testify to us about that night?"

"Yes your honour." Answered the witness "As I walked over to the apartment room, I heard the sound of a loud "bang!". I rushed inside to see a man holding a gun. There, right before my eyes, I witnessed Mathew get shot by that evil woman, Adrian Andrews." He scoffed.

"Is that all?" The judge questioned in curiosity.

"I believe I've said everything I know!" Stated the witness.

"Ok, then can you please begin your cross-examination Mr. Wright?" Said the judge.

"Yes your honour." Replied Phoenix.

The witness began his testimony "As I walked over to the apartment-"

"HOLD IT. May I ask what you were doing near the apartment?" Questioned Phoenix.

"Sure, I was taking photos of a murder to go on the front paper so that I can be famous!" He replied.

"But something's still bothering me. If you were there to get photos of a murder, wouldn't that mean you knew about it happening before you were there?!" Phoenix questioned.

"Um, uh, I was actually just going to see if there was anything I could take pictures of which was when I heard the loud "bang" and rushed over to the room ."

"Good point Mr. Wright!" Exclaimed the judge. "And witness could you please add that statement to your testimony?!"

"Yes, your honour." The witness replied "I went past the apartment to see whether I could take any incredible photos-"

"HOLD IT! Did you go inside?" Phoenix shouted.

"Well yes, I did" replied the witness normally.

"Tell me, why did you really go inside."

"Well, because-" "I heard the sound of a loud bang-"

"What did the loud bang sound like?"

"Just a normal gunshot!"

"More specifically please witness." Phoenix demanded.

"Well, I was quite far away so I'm not too sure but I'd say it was shot from a pistol. Not sure what type though!" The witness exclaimed.

"Ok, we will add the murder weapon to the court records." "Please proceed with your testimony."

"I rushed inside to see a man holding a gun." The witness continued.

"OBJECTION!" Shouted Phoenix." Are you sure you saw a MAN holding a gun?!"

"Well yeah, of course. I know what I saw!"

"Then I believe you witnessed a whole different crime!" Phoenix exclaimed while placing his fists upon his hips.

"Wh, why would you s, say th, that?!" Stuttered Mitchell.

"Why? Because the accused is named Adrian Andrews, but the accused is not a man! Do you see where I'm getting! I'm saying that my client Adrian Andrews did not commit this dastardly deed, but a man who committed this instead!" Phoenix exclaimed with great enthusiasm.

"Witness, is this the truth, have you been lying?!" The judge shouted in fury as though he had never heard a lie.

"Uh...um...no, I just..forgot." The witness mumbled while trying to cover up for his actions.

Witness, this is an outrage. I demand that you testify what you really saw!"

"Yes, your honour." He mumbled with a dull look on his face. "I had already gone inside the apartment before the shot was fired When I went inside, I saw Adrian pointing a gun at Mathew. The second Adrian saw me, he pulled the trigger and shot him in his head, not chest."

"So I seems you were already inside the apartment is that correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honour." Replied Mitchell.

"Then can the witness now be cross-examined. The judge asked while banging his gavel.

The witness began. "I had already gone inside the apartment before the shot was fired-"

"HOLD IT! so you had already gone inside the apartment is that right?" Asked Phoenix.

"If I know what I did ,then yes." Studdered the witness.

"Which would make you a mere suspect." Questioned Phoenix.

With an unsurprised and down look, Mitchell replied, "yeah, I guess so."

"Then could you continue on with your testimony?"asked Phoenix.

"Yeah ok. I saw Adrian pointing a gun at Mathew.- The second Adrian saw me, he pulled the trigger and shot him in his head, not chest."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted. "Again, a huge flaw in your testimony! In fact, 2 huge flaws in your testimony!"

"There's, there's, there's what?!" Mitchell stuttered.

"Like I just said, there are 2 flaws in your testimony. The first one, is that, you have again addressed the killer as a man. Secondly, I saw a piece of cloth sitting in a flower vase while I was out investigating, that was on the other side of the room. The cloth clearly had been soaked by the victims blood. The cloth also had a bullet hole from where the victim was shot. Basically, this cloth shows that the victim got shot in his chest first since he has the Sami material uses for his clothing. Just think about it, if the victim got shot in the head first at 9:59pm, then there was no piece of cloth to hide before people continued to return to the apartment, meaning the killer knew when they were going to arrive. But if he were to be shot in the chest first, the killer would have a cloth to dispose of at 9:59." Explained phoenix in great detail. "And one more thing, you weren't here when we announced that the victim was shot in his head and chest first, so how would you know where the victim was shot?!"

The witness thought carefully, "Um, w, well what if I investigated the victim myself?!" Mathew exclaimed frantically.

"Sorry sir, but the crime scene is of limits to the outside world!" Phoenix stayed happily.

"But what If I was already in the apartment?!" The witness argued.

"Really witness, do you expect us to believe that nonsense?" Asked Phoenix sarcaticly.

"Well yeah, it's the truth! I was already in the apartment so I would have known!" He stated with a sigh of relief. At that instant, the courtroom entered a trance of silence. "W, what is it?!" He stuttered with worry.

Phoenix stared at Mitchel, "I believe you have finally shared the truth for us!"

"The truth about what?!" He mumbled.

"The truth about you being a prime suspect and possibly a murderer of Mathew T-man!" Phoenix shouted enthusiastically .

"N, n, noooooo. This can't possibly be happening to me! I'm innocent, I promise, just don't take me to prison!" The witness stuttered the witness terrified.

Phoenix smirked "Your behaviour right now shows it."

"OBJECTION!" The prosecutor shouted. "Remember Wright, that is all just a possibility. Any way, I still have a second witness who can testify that Mitchel Hatcher is not the culprit!"

"*Ack!*"

"So who are you gonna accuse now Wright?!" The prosecutor shouted.

'Alright Phoenix, you gotta keep it cool. Think before you accuse.' He thought. "I ask that the prosecution call on it's second witness!"

"Just about to." the unknown prosecutor replied with a smug look." The prosecution calls to the stand, Adrian Andrews!"

I hope this chapter was better than the last and longer. Either way I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 3

"Adrian, Andrews?" Questioned Phoenix in despair.

"I believe that's what I just said." repeated the prosecutor.

"But, that's the name of the suspect, is it not?!" Questioned the judge.

The prosecutor then replied, " I'm pretty sure no one else's name is Adrian Andrews."

"Are you sure you know what you're saying?!" Asked the judge hin disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I said." Replied the prosecutor.

"Then could you please show Adrian Andrews the way to the stand?" Asked the judge.

The prosecutor then replied, "I ask for Adrian Andrews to take the witness stand." Phoenix saw Adrian sluggishly entering the courtroom with her shoulders hanging low. "Name and occupation?"

"Adrian Andrews. I'm currently a suspect in this case." she replied sadly.

"Hmm, fair enough. May you please testify to us about what you saw when you entered the premises of the crime scene." Asked the prosecutor.

"Alright." Replied Adrian. "When I entered the scene of the crime, I saw the silhouette of a grown man escaping through the emergency stairs. I was about to chase him but I realised something strange behind me so I turned back around to see an open window and a gun on the ground.

"So there was a secret emergency escape hatch?" Asked the judge.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. And there was only one." Answered Adrian.

"The window was open wasn't it?" asked the judge.

"Yes it was" replied Adrian.

Phoenix got ready to explain, "The emergency escape hatch was also open, meaning there could have been two killers. The first killer, escaped the window. Why? Because the window was left open and because Adrian did not see his or her clear visible face. Although you saw something strange near the window, for all you know, that could have been the piece of cloth stuck in the nearby flower vase. The second killer escaped through the escape hatch. Because there were two people, it doesn't mean they both shot Mathew but even if they didn't both shoot him, they still worked together to commit a murder. It must have been the escape hatch escapee who killed the victim because the piece of cloth was left in the flowers and we know that whoever shot the victim in his chest must have hidden the piece of cloth and escaped the closest place they could.

"Hmm, if your theory is right Mr. Wright, then it seems like that's what would have happened." exclaimed the judge. "Ok Mr. Wright, may you please begin your cross-examination."

"Yes your honour." Answered Phoenix.

"When I entered the scene of the crime, I saw the silhouette of a grown man escaping the emergency stairs-" Stated Adrian.

"HOLD IT!" Shouted Phoenix. "Where was the emergency escape hatch in the room?

"Well I'd say it was at the left corner at the back of the room." Replied Adrian.

"Was there anything else near the stairs?" asked Phoenix.

"Actually yes. There was a flower vase with something in it."

"Are you talking about this?" Questioned Phoenix while showing the piece of cloth that was stuck in the flower vase.

"Yeah, that's what I saw!" Answered Adrian.

"Then that brings us to one conclusion." Stated Phoenix. "The person who escaped through the escape stairs must have been the killer. They must have been the killer because they disposed of a cloth, and as we already know, Mathew the victim got killed with a gun to his chest which was when they had to dispose of the cloth." Explained Phoenix. "Also, the killer must have been a man because you stated that saw the 'silhouette of a grown man'."

"OBJECTION!" Shouted the prosecutor. "Why do you say there were two people at the crime scene?"

"Because they all worked together to kill Mathew. We know they were both there because Adrian Andrews explained it to us. One person left through the window and the other from the escape hatch." Answered Phoenix.

"Remember what you said Wright, for all we know, the thing leaving the window could have been a large piece of cloth."

"But, I don't think that anymore." Replied Phoenix.

"So are you saying it wasn't a large piece of cloth that left the window but a human being?" Asked the prosecutor.

Phoenix replied, "yes I am."

"Then where's your evidence to support that?" Asked the prosecutor.

"Um, uh, I don't have it with me right now, but I will receive it later on!" Exclaimed Phoenix.

"Well if you don't eventually bring your evidence, the whole courtroom with think lowly of you." Added the judge. "Ok, so from what has explained, all we have to do is find out who escaped through the hatch and we'll find our killer?" Asked the judge.

"I believe that's the case." Answered Adrian.

"Then let's see what other information we can find within your testimony." Responded the judge.

" I was getting ready to chase him but I realised something strange behind me, so I turned back around to see an open window and a gun." Stated Adrian.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted with his finger pointed at Adrian Andrews. "There are two dents in between your straight line."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Adrian.

"What I mean, is that there are two contradictions in your testimony!"

I put a sudden stop at the end to make it more suspenseful and interesting! Although this was shorter than all of my other chapters, I still hope you liked it twice as much! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 4

Merry Christmas! As a Christmas special, I will be posting two instant chapters for you fan readers to read! Anyway, Phoenix has just found a contradiction in Adrian's testimony and is about to announce it. Also thank you to my first follower and my second follower to be my first ever two followers for my fanfiction. It's so exciting. As a reward I will be giving you two the first copy of chapter 6 in a private message! Thanks! Here's chapter 4!

"Are you sure you saw just a gun and an open window?" Questioned Phoenix.

"Yes, I'm sure." Replied Adrian.

"Then you don't need to stay under arrest!" Said Phoenix enthusiastically.

"But why would that be?" Asked the judge.

"Recapping the information that we have heard in this courtroom. We were informed that Adrian Andrews killed the innocent Mathew T-man. When Adrian went into the crime scene she saw a gun and an open window, yes?" Explained Phoenix.

The Prosecutor replied, "Yes."

"Then that shows Adrian didn't kill Mathew, and over all, nor did she even enter the crime scene. This is because Adrian only saw a gun and an open window!" Exclaimed Phoenix.

"No, you can't possibly be saying...?!" Exclaimed the Prosecutor.

Phoenix replied," Yes, I am. She could not have been there to murder Mathew T-man because she didn't even see the dead body of Mathew!" Phoenix pointed out.

"But, wasn't Adrian Andrews at the crime scene?" Asked the judge.

"Yes, I believe she was. But If it is so, there must have been a phoney Adrian Andrews!" Answered Phoenix. "Also there were 2 people at the crime scene. We know this because one person left the window, said by Adrian, while the other person (the possible murderer) left the stairs, also said by Adrian. If there were really 2 people then 1 of them must have been the phoney. Mitchel says he saw Adrian, but was he really seeing Adrian, no It was only her Phoney that was there at the time he was there. . This is where everything becomes confusing. I deduct that there were 3 people there at the crime scene." Explained Phoenix for a while.

"But didn't you just say there were 2 people." Asked the judge looking confused.

"Yes I did, that's why I said everything's going to get confusing. The first person is Mitchel Hatcher. The next Adrian Andrews. And the last, the unmasked, phoney Adrian Andrews. It's hard to know where everyone was standing at the time, but if I'm right, I should know where." Exclaimed Phoenix. "I believe the phoney Adrian Andrews is the killer because we know Adrian didn't kill Mathew and Mitchel didn't do it either, so the phoney must have been at the escape stairs. Adrian must have been at the door because she saw the open window and the escape hatch. Meaning Mitchel was leaving the window." Explained Phoenix.

" *Hmp*, I didn't think you were that smart!" Exclaimed the prosecutor. "But if you are suggesting there was a phoney, then who are you suggesting the phoney is?"

Phoenix replied, "I'm not sure yet, but if I had enough time, I guess I would be able to answer that question.

"Hmm, fine. I will give you the rest of the day to unmask our phoney Adrian. If you fail to do so, Adrian Andrews will be declared guilty. I hereby declare that court is adjourned." Stated the judge.

"Hey !" Exclaimed Pearl. "How did it go? Is the suspect innocent yet?" Pearl questioned.

Phoenix replied, "no not yet, but we do know that the previous suspect is no longer the main suspect. We'll have to drop off at the market to buy some stuff before we go home, and for dinner we can have burgers. I'll be gone so you and Maya will have to buy them yourself unless you both want to come with me." Stated Phoenix.

Meanwhile, at the Wright and co. Law office (Wright anything agency), Maya is home alone waiting for Pearl and Phoenix to arrive. 'I wonder when they're going to return?' Thought Maya.

Back at the mall Pearl and Phoenix are buying groceries. " , why are there police cars outside the mall?" Asked Pearl.

"I'm not sure. They could just be here for shopping." Answered Phoenix.

"If they're here for shopping, then why were there sirens on and why are they starting to charge in?"

" There could have been a murder or a theft here. In the courtroom, I heard someone's phone ringing when the crowd started to chatter. They left the courtroom but I could still here it ringing. The ringing stopped, and then I heard someone start talking on the phone. I think they said something like,'it's finished.' After I heard that, before the person hung up I heard a jingle and the creak of an opening door. I'm pretty sure that jingle came from one of the mall doors. All of them make a jingle sound when they are opened or closed." Explained Phoenix.

"So are you sug-ges-ting that we may have to tes-tify of a theft or murder?" Asked Pearl.

"Possibly. But if we do become suspects, then Adrian would be declared guilty on the spot." Answered Phoenix.

"Whys that?" Wondered Pearl.

"Because the judge in court said that I could have the rest of the day to find out who the phoney Adrian Andrews was and if I didn't find out, the real Adrian Andrews would be declared guilty."

"Um , get a camera and start recording, any camera quick. I think you won't have to look for our phoney because I think I can see Adrian running away through one of the back doors." Stated Pearl.

Phoenix got a mobile phone from the accountants desk and ran towards Adrian with Pearl. At that instant the police came charging into the mall. It seemed as if they were charging towards Phoenix and Pearl, but they kept on recording and running towards Adrian. While they were running, Phoenix saw a tag fall off something Adrian was holding. When he was moving towards her, he picked it up and kept running. The tag read 'priceless'. He turned it over and saw the tag covered in red blood, or at least something that looked like blood. Straight away, Phoenix and Pearl both heard the police telling them to stop talking, put their hands behind their back and lie on the floor. As fast as Phoenix could, he tucked the tag in his pocket. The police didn't see, but they did see the cell phone of the accountant. They grabbed it and returned it to the accountant. "Wait!" Phoenix shouted. "I can't be held captive now! I have a trial to win for Adrian Andrews, and we think someone is posing as her." Shouted Phoenix. He had seen Adrian or the phoney getting away without anyone reaching her and he knew he had been defeated, or at least that's what he thought.

What's Phoenix going to do now. He's being held captive with nothing to say, nothing to do, and nowhere to go. How will he possibly be able to defend Adrian now?! Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix wright: duel objections

Chapter 5

Part two of the Christmas special! Phoenix is being held captive along with Pearl. How will they get home, and over all convict Adrian as innocent. Find out in this chapter!

The police have taken Phoenix to the detention centre and Phoenix has no way to prove Adrian innocent. A while after they had been sitting down, Phoenix saw detective Gumshoe charging towards him. "Hey pal", exclaimed the detective. "How did you get yourself into this mess?". he asked.

"No time to explain, you've got to somehow get me out of here." Demanded Phoenix.

Gumshoe replied," that's the reason I came here. Take this card, if you show it to the guard, he should let you out for only 12 hours only, and at any time. Use it carefully."

Phoenix thought, "I guess the trial will have to happen today and it'll need to be quick . He presented the card to the guard.

" Are you sure you want to use it now? You'll only ever get to use it once." Asked the guard.

Phoenix made sure he knew what he was doing and replied, "yes, I'm sure." the guard then escorted him through a door that eventually took Phoenix out of the centre. As soon as Phoenix, Pearl and Gumshoe left the room, Phoenix tried making a call to the Judge.

"Hello, who's speaking," asked the judge.

"It's Phoenix Wright." he replied.

"Oh hello Mr. Wright, what can I do for you?" The judge asked.

"I need the court session to be held today" Demanded the judge.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Questioned the judge.

"No time to explain!" Phoenix exclaimed frantically.

"I'm sorry , but unless you can convince everyone to come today, I guess the trial will have to commence tomorrow," replied the judge.

"I'll try my best Judge, thanks," said Phoenix. So from that point forward, Phoenix caught a cab, drove to court while calling everyone who needed to come. Every time Phoenix called someone, they wouldn't pick up, so he had to visit each person's house. The only person he couldn't find was the earlier prosecutor. Phoenix couldn't wait any longer, so he headed straight to court. Arriving, he caught a glimpse of a man behind him. He wondered if it was the prosecutor or not because the prosecutor didn't even know he was supposed to be there. When everyone got there, they had to wait roughly two hours for the courtroom to be set up. After 2 hours of waiting people began forwarding into the room. The judge walked up to the stand, and began speaking.

"We are here as a continuation of today's earlier trial. asked whether he could have more time to find out if there really was a phoney. So , have you found out who the phoney is?" Questioned the judge.

Phoenix replied, "no, not nececaraly but I do know for sure that there the murder was not committed by Adrian. I just can't prove it because I don't have any physical evidence with me at the moment, though i do have verbal evidence, … a witness!" No one knew that Phoenix had already prepared a witness for the trail that was supposed to be held tomorrow. "My witness, is Adrian Andrews. I figured she gives out more information than I thought. I'd like to call Adrian to the witness stand." So Adrian stood up from her seat and walked up to the witness stand. Phoenix asked, "may the witness please testify about where you were three hours before court began."

"If I must." Adrian replied slowly. "Three hours before court began, I was in the detention centre waiting for tomorrows trail to begin."

"Is that all." Asked Phoenix.

"Yes, it is" answered Adrian.

"If it is done, the defence if free to commence with his cross examination." The judge announced.

"Three hours before court began, I was in the detention centre waiting for tomorrows trail to begin" testified Adrian.

"OBJECTION!" Shouted Phoenix. "You sure you were in the detention centre?" Questioned Phoenix.

"Where else would I be?" Asked Adrian.

"Possibly at the shops, that's if your a phoney!" Phoenix pointed out. "Just two hours ago, Pearl and I went to the shops to buy some groceries, when we came across someone running that looked just, like, Adrian. If just two hours ago Adrian was in the detention centre, who would you explain was at the shop?!," explained Phoenix.

The prosecutor stood up ready to speak," best theory ever Wright, but do you have any evidence to prove it?"

The prosecutor was right! Phoenix had no way of proving Adrian was innocent. "Well ? You said in this session you would have enough evidence to prove Adrian innocent, so do you? Because if you don't, she will be declared guilty on the spot." Asked the judge.

"No your honour, I just need one more day," asked Phoenix.

"I'm sorry , your time is already up. We have finally come to an end. The defence had no way of proving Adrian innocent. So with that, Adrian is declared,… GUILTY! Court is adjourned." Stated the judge.

… … … Phoenix's phone began ringing, "who is this?" Asked Phoenix.

"Me, Edgeworth, I believe I've found exactly what you need."

"And what would that be?" Asked Phoenix.

"A phone."replied Edgeworth.

"What phone." Questioned Phoenix

"The evidential phone!" Answered Edgeworth.

Phoenix smirked, hung up, and pointed his hand ready to raise an objection!

… "OBJECTION!"

"OBJECTION!"

Do you get it?! If your smirking 'wright' now then you probably did. Well, I'll tell you. It was a Duel Objection! Let's ask a few questionsIf. Since it was a duel objection , why would the prosecutor object?! Then a gain, did the prosecutor object! Find out in the the next chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
